medicwikiaorg-20200215-history
Red cross-crescent emblems
Usage of the Red Cross and Red Crescent emblems Many street medics use the Red Cross emblem as a way of identifying themselves. This emblem however is protected by international law and the use of it is restricted. The restrictions are there for a reason, they ensure that the emblems will be recognised everywhere in the world as an impartial and neutral party. The red cross, red crescent and red crystal emblems provide protection for military medical services and relief workers in armed conflicts. Moreover, the emblems are also used by National Societies of the Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement in each country for identification purposes. So basicly in the street medic situations you can only use the Red Cross emblem if you're a member of a national red cross society and if your precense is commisioned by that society. The seven fundamental principles People who operate under the emblem of the Red Cross or Red Crescent must ALWAYS adhere to the seven fundamental principles. Proclaimed in Vienna in 1965, the seven Fundamental Principles bond together the Red Cross and Red Crescent National Societies, the International Committee of the Red Cross and the International Federation of Red Cross and Red Crescent Societies. They guarantee the continuity of the Red Cross Red Crescent Movement and its humanitarian work. Humanity The International Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement, born of a desire to bring assistance without discrimination to the wounded on the battlefield, endeavours, in its international and national capacity, to prevent and alleviate human suffering wherever it may be found. Its purpose is to protect life and health and to ensure respect for the human being. It promotes mutual understanding, friendship, cooperation and lasting peace amongst all peoples. Read more about the principle of Humanity. Impartiality It makes no discrimination as to nationality, race, religious beliefs, class or political opinions. It endeavours to relieve the suffering of individuals, being guided solely by their needs, and to give priority to the most urgent cases of distress. Read more about the principle of Impartiality. Neutrality In order to continue to enjoy the confidence of all, the Movement may not take sides in hostilities or engage at any time in controversies of a political, racial, religious or ideological nature. Read more about the principle of Neutrality. Independence The Movement is independent. The National Societies, while auxiliaries in the humanitarian services of their governments and subject to the laws of their respective countries, must always maintain their autonomy so that they may be able at all times to act in accordance with the principles of the Movement. Read more about the principle of Independence. Voluntary service It is a voluntary relief movement not prompted in any manner by desire for gain. Read more about the principle of Voluntary service. Unity There can be only one Red Cross or one Red Crescent Society in any one country. It must be open to all. It must carry on its humanitarian work throughout its territory. Read more about the principle of Unity. Universality The International Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement, in which all Societies have equal status and share equal responsibilities and duties in helping each other, is worldwide. Read more about the principle of Universality. Alternative symbols If you are a street medic please use one of the alternative international symbols to identify yourself as such. ISO symbol for First Aid A white cross on a green background is an internationally recognized symbol for first aid as defined by the International Organization for Standardization. Street Medic symbol A red Star of Life with a raised arm and fist enshrouded by a snake is a far recognised symbol for street medics. More information More information about the Red Cross and Red Crescent emblems can be found on the official ICRC website: http://www.icrc.org/eng/war-and-law/emblem/overview-emblem.htm